El Último Ryddle
by SNITCHDORADA
Summary: El último plan para volver a establecer al señor Oscuro de nuevo en el poder y cumplir su venganza
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1. Génesis.

La mujer corría por la calle oculta tras una capa de viaje negra como la noche que la rodeaba. En sus brazos portaba a su hijo y la razón de su sufrimiento. Sabía que la perseguían y que tendría que darse prisa. Lo que planeaba hacer le partía el corazón pero tenía que hacerlo, era la única forma. Sólo podía ser así, al igual que Él, en las mismas condiciones que Él, para que su hijo comprendiera, sufriera y pensara como Él.

Giró la cabeza, sabía que la estaban siguiendo, supuso que serían Potter o Weasley, los dos llevaban semanas tras su pista ¡ja! Como si pudieran anticiparse a sus movimientos, o desbaratar el plan que habia ideado. Pensó en darse la vuelta y combatir con ellos y saborear cada segundo de dolor que pudiera producirles, pero ya obtendria su venganza, la venganza por la muerte de su maestro, de obligarla a ella al exilio, de la encarcelación o muerte de muchos de sus colegas.

Bellatrix Lestrange dobló la esquina agarrando con firmeza a su hijo que no hacía el mas minimo gesto gracias al hechizo de sueño que le habia lanzado al pequeño, lo miro con una expresión de orgullo, el pequeño tenia sus preciosos ojos negros y la belleza facial de su padre, seguramente tendría un gran poder. ¡Ah! Cómo le gustaría poder adiestrarlo ella misma en las Artes Oscuras, pero sabía que se lo impedirían, pero si ella lograba desaparecer de la vida del pequeño tendrían una oportunidad. Si, seguro que McGonagall pensaría igual que Dumbledore, seguro que si pensaba que si su madre estaba presa y no tenía contacto alguno con el pequeño no correrían ningún riesgo, pero ella ya se había encargado de estar siempre presente en la vida del pequeño. Sonrió, que ironía que la solución a ese problema se la diera su querido y difunto primo Sirius. El pequeño también tendría que conocerlo todo acerca de su padre, pero eso no sería ningún problema, aunque su hijo no tuviera contacto con el mundo mágico durante once años al final conocería a su padre, su historia y su sufrimiento.

Hacían ya siete meses de la caida de Lord Voldemort, de la persecución de todos los mortífagos, siete meses en las que ella había vivido en la clandestinidad, había tenido a su hijo en precarias condiciones, siempre eludiendo a los aurores enviados a encontrarlos a todos, incluyendo a Potter y Weasley, nombrados aurores inmediatamente después de vencer a su Señor.

Los pocos que habían logrado escapar de Hogwarts aquella noche, habían huido a unas cuevas en las montañas francesas para decidir que hacer tras la caida de Voldemort. Algunos, incluida la propia Bellatrix, propusieron esperar durante tres dias con la esperanza del regreso de su Señor. Finalmente, muchos de ellos abandonaron el grupo dispuestos a declararse bajo la maldición Imperius, otros a entregarse y unos pocos decidieron seguir fieles a Lord Voldemort.

Siete meses después nació su hijo. Lo tuvo ella sola, sin ayuda de nadie, y durante el ultimo mes preparó los últimos detalles de su plan, un plan que haría que el orden que Lord Voldemort soñaba con establecer volviera, un plan que haría que el Señor Tenebroso resurgiera, un plan que haría que todo el mundo lamentara que Harry Potter matara Lord Voldemort.

Bellatrix dobló la esquina y llego a su destino: Orfanato Holly Cross. Alli dejaría a su hijo, allí la directora de Hogwarts lo visitaría once años después, allí ella procuraría que su hijo conociera sus raices, allí se forjaría su venganza.

Bellatrix subió los peldaños de la entrada y llamó al timbre, una mujer robusta, pero de aspecto amigable apareció en el umbral.

-¿Qué desea?.

-Vengo a entregarle a mi hijo, no puedo hacerme cargo de él.

-¿Cómo? No puede hacer eso, tiene que entregarlo en adopción, rellenar unos impresoso, completar los…

-¡No tengo tiempo! Me están buscando y no quiero arrastar a mi hijo conmigo. Tenga, cojalo.

Bellatrix depositó a su hijo en los brazos de la desconocida y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¡Espere!-gritó la directora del orfanato-¡Digame el nombre del chico, y el de su madre y su padre!

-¡Solo dígale que se llama Tom Ryddle!-y añadió para si- No necesitará saber nada más.

Bellatrix siguió corriendo derribando cubos y cajas, haciendo todo el ruido posible hasta que le oyó:

-¡Detente Lestrange!

Vaya, vaya asi que era Potter la que la seguía. Sintió arder una llama en su interior que la obligaba a volverse y luchar contra él, quería matarlo pero oyó otra voz.

-¡Bellatrix suelta la varita y date la vuelta!

Era Shacklebolt. Bellatrix se relajó, si peleaba podría acabar muerta y todos sus esfuerzos morirían con ella.

-Vaya Potter no has venido solo. Eres tan cobarde como mi querido primo.

-No te esfuerces Lestrange- dijo Harry- Será un placer llevarte personalmente a Azkaban.

Bellatrix sonrió y tiró su varita al suelo. Había empezado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. El director de Hogwarts.

Habían pasado 18 años del final de la guerra contra Lord Voldemort y el director de Hogwarts volvía a pasear inquieto y temeroso por su despacho.

No sabía que podía hacer, el nunca había sido hombre de acción, miraba a su alrededor buscando algo que le sirviera de inspiración, o quizás alguien, pero los viejos directores de Hogwarts dormían placidamente en sus retratos ajenos al horror que empezaba a desatarse en el mundo mágico.

Miró los retratos de Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall y supo que a pesar de todo había hecho lo correcto, sus queridos directores habrían hecho lo mismo que él hizo, de hecho Albus Dumbledore hizo lo que él había hecho.

Siguió paseando por el despacho y llegó a su mente la reunión que tuvo lugar en el Ministerio de Magia hace once años. A ella acudieron el Ministro de magia Percy Weasley, el jefe del departamento de aurores Harry Potter, y el director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería Neville Longbottom.

-Neville es muy peligroso-decía Harry- Sabes muy bien lo que pasó la última vez.

-Lo sé muy bien Harry-respondió Neville-Pero el chico ha crecido solo, en un orfanato muggle, no conoce a sus padres, ni su pasado, ni nada de lo que hicieron, no debemos pensar en el como el hijo de Lord Voldemort.

-Pues yo creo que deberiamos tener muy en cuenta quienes son sus padres Longbottom.-intervino Percy-Lord Voldemort tampoco conocía a sus padres pero investigando logró averiguarlo todo. No podemos permitir que vuelva a suceder.

-Harry, tu sabes que Dumbledore jamás le hubiera negado el acceso al colegio a ningún mago.-suplicó Neville.

-Lo sé, Neville, lo sé. Pero tendremos que tomar medidas para que el chico no se nos vaya de las manos. Ron lleva dos semanas vivgilandolo en el orfanato muggles y según sus informes el chico parece tener cierto control sobre sus poderes. Y se llama Tom Ryddle, Neville. Cuando sepa que sus padres estudiaron en Hogwarts hará lo imposible por investigar sobre su pasado.

-Lo tendré vigilado Harry. Me haré su tutor y lo vigilaré en cada momento para que no caiga en las artes oscuras.

-¡Ni hablar Longbottom!¡El Ministerio no permitirá que otro Lord Tenebroso vuelva a resurgir!-Exclamó Percy.

-Percy, querido amigo, sabes muy bien que el Ministerio no tiene autoridad en los asuntos de Hogwarts. Tan solo he venido en busca de consejo.

-Pues acepta este consejo del Ministerio Longbottom. No cometas el mismo error de Albus Dumbledore.

-Harry?-suplicó Neville.

-Amigo mio, se que harás lo correcto, y yo te ayudaré si surge algún problema.

Y allí estaba ahora, en su despacho, solo, y los problemas habían empezado.

Le habían llegado noticias, por supuesto ninguna apuntaba directamente a tom Ryddle pero él sabía que de algún modo Tom estaba detrás de todo.

Alumno ejemplar en el colegio, se hacía ver con un grupo de colegas de reputación cuestionable pero él se decía que los veía asi debido a sus prejuicios, aunque un director no debería tenerlos, contra la casa pasa nada, se decía, simplemente es popular y tiene amigos de su casa nada más.

Siempre elegante y adulador, Tom se ganó la confianza de profesores y alumnos y ya nadie veía en él a Lord Voldemort sino a un muchacho normal y corriente de aptitudes impresionantes.

Era el mejor hechicero del colegio superando incluso a alumnos mayores que él y campeón de duelo de Hogwarts, prefecto y delegado.

Todo iva bien, Tom no se mostraba violento, ni tenia ideolgias acerca de la pureza de sangre y Neville se enorgullecía de su pupilo.

Hasta que Tom Ryddle se graduo con un expediente impecable y desapareció.

Percy Weasley mandó a sus mejores aurores en su busca y captura en secreto a pesar de que no tenían nada de que inculparle pero el miedo surgió de nuevo en el Ministro.

Entonces 2 años después de la graduación de Tom Ryddle llegó la noticia de una muerte que inundó la mente de Neville de los peores temores.

Bellatrix Lestrange, madre de Tom, había aparecido asesinada en su cleda de Azkaban.

Los guardias no comprendían que había podido pasar y Neville, que acompañó a Harry a presenciar la escena del crimen, aseguraba que era imposible que Tom hubiera matado a su propia madre. Hasta que Harry encontro algo bajo el colchon de Bellatrix: un espejo cuadrado y pequeño que a Neville le resultaba muy familiar.

-¿Qué es Harry?-preguntó Neville al ver a su amigo tan preocupado.

-Yo tenía un espejo como este Neville, Sirius me lo regaló hace ya mucho tiempo por si necesitaba comunicarme con él.

La cara de Neville se crispó de terror ante aquella revelación. Si bellatrix llevaba 20 años hablando con su hijo a traves de ese espejo estaban perdidos.

-¿Crees que Bellatrix ha estado comunicandose con Tom, Harry?

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo-respondio Harry.

Se puso el espejo delante suyo y dijo: ¡Tom Ryddle!

La cara de sonriente de Tom Ryddle apareció en el espejo, miró a Harry y lanzó una caracajada mientras lanzaba el el espejo y lo hacía mil pedazos.

Los planes de Tom eran un misterio para todo el mundo y Neville estaba terribelemente acosado por la culpa. Él y sólo él era el único culpable de los tiempos oscuros que acechaban.

-Hola director-susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

Neville se dio la vuelta tranquilo. Esperaba algo asi aunque no sabría decir como.

-Hola Tom. Me estaba preguntando donde has estado todo este tiempo.

-He estado viajando Longbottom. Aprendiendo y experimentando como mi padre.

-Asi que finalmente conociste la verdad sobre tu padre.-dijo Neville buscando una esperanza de que Bellatrix no le contara nada a su hijo.

-Conozco la historia de mi padre desde antes de que vinieras a buscarme al orfanato director.

-Lo imaginé cuando encontramos el espejo en la celda de Bellatrix.

-Si, al final mi madre le resultó útil a mi padre por fin.

-¿Por qué la mataste Tom?

-Vamos Longbottom. Ella conocía todos mis planes, "nuestros planes" según ella y cuando se enteró de que no pensaba incluirla en ellos amenzaó con desvelarlos a ciertas autoridades, fue inevitable.

Neville se sento exhausto en su silla.

-En fin Tom, ¿cómo debo de llamarte a partir de ahora?

-No le entiendo director.

-Tu padre se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, supuse que tu habrías buscado un apodo similar.

-Mi padre tuvo que adoptar ese nombre porque había heredado el nombre de un asqueroso muggle. Yo he heredado el nombre del mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Neville se quedo aterrado un instante mirando a su alumno.

-¿ a que has venido Tom? ¿un puesto en el profesorado?¿alguna reliquia del colegio?

-Ya habrá tiempo para reliquias mas adelante director, por ahora me conformaré con eliminar a los principales responsables de la caida de mi padre.

Tom Ryddle sacó su varita y apuntó al pecho de Neville.

-Adios director, esta vez ni siquiera el Sombrero Seleccionador ni la espada de Godric Gryffindor podra salvarle.

-La espada de…¿cómo puedes saber eso? Bellatrix estaba incosciente en el colegio cuando maté a Nagini.

-No estoy actuando solo Longbottom, tengo a alguien conmigo que evitará que los errores de mi padre vuelvana suceder. Adios Neville Longbottom.

-Al final caeras Tom. Al igual que tu padre alguien te detendrá.

-Ahh si. Su adorado Potter ¿verdad? Esta vez no tienes cicatrices ni núcleos identicos que le salven. Potter caerá.

Un destello verde inundó el depsacho del director de Hogwarts y Neville Longbottom cayó muerto a los pies de su escritorio.


End file.
